world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuha Ishiyama (FFXIV OC)
|-|During ARR= |-|During Heavensward= |-|During Stormblood= |-|During Shadowbringers (Part 1)= |-|During Shadowbringers (Part 2)= |-|During Shadowbringers (Part 3)= Summary A Shy and Timid Miqo'te who was born to Zato'a and U'checkera. He is the younger twin to Kazuma and much like Kazuma, was forced into slavery by their uncle. At the age of 15 is when the worst thing happened. With Kazuma fleeing, Suzuha took the full wrath from his uncle, and lost an eye and was broken mentally. He was nothing more then an emotionless tool (Think of the enslaved Malakhim on Tales of Berseria) With his uncle's demise, Suzuha was freed from being a slave however.. he was still an emotionless tool. It wasnt until he met Byuro who reminded Suzuha what it was like to feel alive. Sometime during Stormblood, he finds out his brother stole his name and managed to sense his aether. After finding him. The twins got into a fight since for Suzuha, he has no past. He wants to regain all he lost and is prepared to strike Kazuma. However he cant go through with it and simply beats him within an inch of his life. After winning, Suzuha gets his name back, and gets everything that was meant for him back. He still harbors some resentment towards Kazuma, but understands why he did it. He also forced Kazuma to admit to the grand companies that he wasnt who he said he was. Suzuha still hates Kazuma for what he did and will probably never forgive him.Due to still loving him slightly, Suzuha will come to Kazuma's aid. During quite a bit of time after stormblood, Suzuha forms his own organization called The Valiant Knights. As commandant, he is going to lead a charge against his uncle, and the army of sin eaters, Beings who come from the First. He eventually successfully defeats him and dons his armor shortly after due to wanting to look like a fitting commandant. However time was running short. Suzuha was struck by his uncle who had the touch and was slowly but surely becoming a sin eater as well. His hair was turning white, and he often coughed up white blood. With fighting the remaining Sin eaters, he is also trying to find a way to reverse the transformation. After his fateful confrontation with Hades, Suzuha managed to drain all the extra light he had within him, restoring his Aether to where it should be. With returning to normal, his hair returned back to normal and he felt it as a rebirth. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Suzuha Ishiyama Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Miqo'te Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (of the Wind, Stone, Fire and Lightning variety), Stat Reduction (via Addle), Teleportation (via Teleport), Healing (Mid-Low via regeneration scale, in the form of Clemency), Vitality Increase (via The Echo) 'Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Various Weapons, Various Soul Crystals Intelligence: Quite knowledgeable on various classes and fighting styles. Mostly uses Paladin, but can shift to other classes to fit any group. Weaknesses: Will run out of MP and TP if he uses too many abilities Feats: Defeated the Ultima Weapon, Defeated Shinryu, Defeated Omega, Saved Eorzea on multiple counts Fighting Style |-|During Heavensward= |-|During Stormblood= |-|During Shadowbringers (Part 1)= |-|During Shadowbringers (Part 2)= Suzuha is a self trained fighter. He knows devastating combos to decimate his foes. He has access to some holy magic, but prefer to remain in melee. Upon his return during Stormblood, he is seen wielding a gunblade albeit not knowing how to properly wield one. Upon his return during Shadowbringers, he now has a real gunblade, and uses it instead of his own custom built one. His stance in battle has improved and is a master at using the Gunblade. Upon his restoration, he chose to store his gunblade away, and now relies on his fists once more Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fast Blade * Savage Blade * Rage of Halone * Riot Blade * Spirits Within * Goring Blade * Requiescat * Bulwark * Shield Oath Note: Others Theme: Organization XIII Battle Theme(s): Battle 1 (Original Main Battle Theme), Battle 1 Remix (Evil Suzuha's Battle theme), Battle 1 Fate Remix (Redeemed Suzuha's Battle Theme) Notable Victories: * Exdeath * Kefka * Omega * Shinryu Notable Losses: * Omega (Savage Mode) Inconclusive Matches: N/A